


Prongslet

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: sirius_black, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Sirius rescued Prongslet at the end of PoA, and a few years later he reflects on his life choices.





	Prongslet

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 59 [Sirius/Harry: He reminds Sirius so much of his father.]  
>  **Content/Spoiler:** Crude language, dub-con, age difference, unreliable narrator  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to my beta, CG!

Sirius had spent most of his life fucking up in one way or another, but this, he knew, he was finally doing right. Letting the Hat Sort him into Gryffindor was a fuck up, though a good one, in many ways, because it brought him to Prongs. Letting Prongs go was a fuck up, but hadn't been entirely within his control. And everything leading up to and since the Halloween of 1981 had been a fuck up of massive proportions.

But escaping to find Pr-Jame-Harry? That was right. Taking Ja-Ha- _Prongslet_. Yes, Prongslet. Taking Prongslet away with him to the Black Islands? That was right. Loving Prongslet was right right right.

But Merlin! He had thought Prongs was alive again for a moment, the first time he saw Prongslet. The broom made it better- maybe worse. Prongs had always looked sexiest on a broom, his hair more windswept than ever, he cheeks red, his eyes lighting up with glee as he hurled the quaffle through the hoops. It was the sexiest he had ever looked, next to lying in bed after a thorough debauching.

And Prongslet looked just like him!

For a moment, Sirius was back in time, before most of his biggest fuck ups, and watching Prongs play. Everything was right in his world again. But then, in a flash of lightening, it was gone.

Prongs would have had the quaffle, and Sirius would have been up in the air beside him with his Beater's bat, and nothing was right right right.

But Sirius had protected Prongslet from the rat, and from Snivellous, and Moony, though Moony probably wouldn't have hurt them, actually. Moony loved Prongs. And Sirius had saved him and taken him away where he would be safe. When it would just be the two of them forever.

Well, not forever.

He would have to have an heir, eventually, and so would Prongslet. Maybe with the girl who had been with him all year. She hadn't come with them, obviously, because that was just Sirius and Prongslet, but they could find her in the future, certainly. Prongs had done that with Lily. They were the last of the Blacks and Potters, so heirs were important. But that was a long time in the future. In the mean time, the island was just Sirius, and Prongslet, and a very strange house elf who had followed them there.

The elf had brought them books and food and furniture and clothes and everything they needed. Sirius tutored Prongslet in his classes, so he wouldn't fall behind. Not that he needed NEWTs to live on Black Island, but it was important Prongslet be fully trained in his magic. He also needed training to take his place as Lord Potter, just as Prongs had. Mum Potter had taught them both, and though Sirius and Prongslet wouldn't need that kind of thing on Black Island, it was still important.

Yes, they were Lords, and deserved to be treated as such. They had the Potter name to uphold. Sirius didn't care much about the Black name, which could fade into oblivion for all he cared, though the blood would carry on in Cissy's and Andy's children. And Prongslet, thanks to Mum Potter, come to that. But the Potter name was very important. Prongs was very important.

The Potter name had _meant something_ in Charlus's time, and then in Prongs's. It needed to mean something again for Prongslet, and their children. The Potter name should rule the world, in Sirius's opinion, and he would do everything he could to make it that way again for his Prongslet.

That was for next year though, or maybe the next. This year Prongslet had his OWLs, which the elf had assured them could be taken by mail, and Prongslet needed to study. And Sirius needed to teach him. Class in the morning, and swimming in the afternoon, and cuddling at night. And of course his animagus lessons. That was also important. More important than OWLS, maybe, so Prongs could run with Padfoot again. Yes, classes and swimming and cuddling and running together through the trees. Just like when they were in Hogwarts together. Only better, because it was just them. That was how life was, and how it should be forever and ever for Sirius and Prongs. _Prongslet._


End file.
